Daddy Issues
Daddy Issues é o décimo terceiro episódio da Segunda Temporada? e o trigésimo quinto episódio da série. Sumário O retorno de John Gilber a Mystic Falls é uma surpresa infeliz para Elena, Jenna e Damon. Caroline deixa Stefan saber de sua conversa com Tyler, e Stefan faz o possível para chegar a um Tyler confuso e conflitante.Jeremy confronta Bonnie após sua conversa pertubadora com Jonas. Quando Jules toma um refém, a situação rapidamente se transformaem um confronto violento. full|right|335px Personagens Principais *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood Recorrentes *David Anders como John Gilbert *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood Convidados *Stephen Amell como Brady *Michaela McManus como Jules *Randy J. Goodwin como Jonas Martin *Dawn Olivieri como Andie Star Co-Estrelado Por *Joel Rogers como Pastor Trilha Sonora Trivalidades *Antagonista: Jules *Esse episódio teve 3,2 milhões de espectadores nos EUA *Partes de episódio foram gravados no dia do aniversário de Ian Somerhalder *Esse é o quinto episódio que tem todos os personagens principais. Os outros 4 são Plan B , Masquerade , The Sacrifice e By the Light of the Moon . *Esse episódio marca uma grande mudança no persongem Tyler . *Caroline se recupera de um tiro na cabeça. Essa é a primeira vez que vimos que vampiros podem regenerar o tecido cerebral. *Jenna finalmente descobre que John é o pai biológico de Elena nesse episódio. *Esse é o primeiro episódio em que Jonas aparece sem Luka nele. *Esse é o primeiro episódio em que lobisomens são vistos em bando. *Esse é o primeiro episódio dessa temporada que vemos Elena, Bonnie e Caroline juntas como amigas, algo que não foi mostrado desde a primeira temporada. *Perto do final do episódio, Elena fecha a geladeira e John aparece atrás dela, assustando-a.Algo semelhante aconteceu em Founder's Day , quando John fecha a geladeira e Katherine aparece, assuntando-o. *Jules conhece Caroline e fala com Stefan (Pelo telefone de Tyler) nesse episódio. Referências Culturais *A expressão "Daddy Issues" refere-se quando uma mulher tem um relacionamento confuso com o pai, ou o pai estava ausente durante sua infância. Nesse episódio Elena tem que lidar com seu relacionamento com John, a quem ela sempre odiou, mas que é seu pai biológico. Citações Damon : "Trazer de volta John Gilbert foi o seu grande Movimento-Salve-Elena?" Stefan : "Fui procurar Isobel e achei John. Ele disse que poderia nos ajudar e estamos desesperados..." Damon : " Não estamos tão desesperados Stefan, o cara tentou me fazer de churrasco." __________________________________________________________________________________________ Elena :" O que vamos fazer?" Damon : "Matá-lo." Elena : "Damon ..." Damon :" Estou brincando. Ok, foi um pouco sério." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Damon : "Você tem que parar de fazer isso." Elena : "Fazer o que?" Damon : "Assumir que eu vou ser bom só porque você está me pedindo." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Andie : "Porque você mata pessoas?" Damon : "Porque eu gosto. Está na minha natureza, é quem eu sou. Mas tenho que me controlar para protegê-la e ela quer que eu seja um homem melhor, então eu não posso ser quem sou. Percebe o problema que eu tenho Andie?" ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tyler : " Eu não sabia o que fazer." Caroline :" Você ajuda seus amigos. É isso que se faz." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Jenna :" Então, Elena é filha do irmão do marido da minha irmã e sua mãe é a falecida esposa do meu namorado. Você não pode trazer essas coisas pra cima." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Elena : "Você pode ser meu pai, mas eu nunca vou ser sua filha." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ John :(Para Elena) " Mirando e Grayson são seu pais Elena, eu sei que não sou nada pra você. Você não tem nenhuma razão para acreditar em mim ou confiar em mim, eu tenho feito coisas horríveis, mas quando você perdeu seus pais, eu perdi meu irmão, perdi minha família e perdi meu caminho. Eu provavelmente nunca vou fazer as coisas certas pra você, eu sei disso, mais eu vou fazer tudo o que posso pra proteger você e proteger essa família." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jules : "Eu quero que você entenda que um vampiro nunca vai ser seu amigo. É nossa natureza sermos inimigos." Tyler : " Você sabe o quão estúpido isso soa?" Fotos 016~29.jpg 018~28.jpg 017~30.jpg 011~41.jpg 013~37.jpg 015~34.jpg 202098--42450138--uac601.jpg 202098--42450136--u1a655.jpg HQ_005.jpg HQ_002.jpg HQ_003.jpg HQ_004.jpg VD213b_0081b.jpg VD213b_0122b.jpg VD213a_0228b.jpg VD213a_0200b.jpg VD213a_0268b.jpg VD213a_0419b.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-daddy-issues-promo-pic.jpg